Dreams of Bliss
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: The gun clattered to the floor, as the braided one felt his arms being pinned above his head... (Chapter 4 Up!) Completed
1. Steamy Experiences In Thought

Dreams of Bliss  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I came up with this a few nights ago. I hope that you guys like it.  
  
Rating For This Chapter: R  
  
~*~  
  
"Heero, damnit, get off the damned computer, already!" Duo said, rolling over on his bed, looking at the Wing Pilot, who was still typing away, staring at the monitor.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know, some of us are trying to sleep clunk-head!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at the back of Heero's head.  
  
He caught it in mid-air, and dropped it, all without stopping the clickity-clack of his typing. "duo, if it bothers you so much, then why don't you go sleep on the couch, or in Wufei's room?" He asked in his monotonous voice.  
  
Duo sighted, "I can't sleep in his room! He has this "American-phoobia or hatred or something. He'll kill me!" He then rolled over, and picked up a gun from underneath his bed, taking a quick glance at the clock before turning back around. "Get off of that thing now, or I will put it permanently out of commission."  
  
"Do that Maxwell, and see what happens."  
  
-BANG-  
  
The monitor fell apart, landing on Heero's hands, though he didn't move, or make a noise when it hit. Turning his head, he looked at the Deathscythe pilot, boring a hole into him with his glare.  
  
Smirking behind the barrel of the gun, Duo eyed him. "Now what, Mr. Perfect? You can't type anymore...now what are you going to-"  
  
He was cut off by a sharp punch to his face, knocking him back on the bed with a fierce blow, the Wing piolot on top of him in a second, banging his hand against the headboard to unarm him.  
  
"Heero...ow! What the fuck?"  
  
The gun clattered to the floor, as the braided one felt his arms being pinned above his head. 'Shit...' he thought, as Heero's ice-cold eyes looked into his. They seemed...not human...mechanical. "...Heero...let go..." He said quietly, moving his wrists slightly in Heero's iron grip.  
  
"I'll decide what I'm going to do, Maxwell...you broke my computer..." Heero looked him over, and put both his wrists in one of his hands, taking the other one, and moving it down the other's chest.  
  
"Fuck your computer, Heero! Let me go, you fucker!" Duo exclamed, squirming frantically. "Get the hell off me!"  
  
A crack sounded as Heero slapped him in the face...hard. It felt like his eye was going to explode. "Shut up, baka...you shouldn 't have tempted me." Grabbing his throat, he squeezed, making Duo cough, and strugle harder against him.  
  
"Heero...I'm sorry...get off..." He said between coughs, struggling, his eyes sparkling with fear in the dark. What the hell was he doing? Smirking, Heero squeezed tighter, pushing his face closer to Duo's. Then, to the other's astonishment, he betgan to press his leips to Duo's slowly, then harder, his tongue beginning to flick inside...  
  
~*~  
  
Beep...beep...beep...beep..beep...bee--  
  
Opening his eyes, Duo shut the clock off, pearing up at the ceiling, and sighed. He could still feel Heero's hands on his wrists, his mouth against his own...his taste...  
  
These dreams had been coming to him about once a week. They always had elements of fear in them, and they were always about Heero. He looked fromt he ceiling over to the other bed in the room. Sure enough, the Wing pilot had already got up, made his bed, (perfectly, he though) and left the room. Yawning, he got up, and padded to the ajoined bathroom, looking in the mirror.   
  
"Hey handsome." He said with a smirk, reaching for the brush. He looked bedraggled, his hair a mess. He had to fix this before going downstairs, where he could already smell coffee brewing.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sipped on his coffee, looking down at the paper in his hand. The headline read, "Gundam Pilots Still At Large". The article was a bit interesting, but the paper was from Oz....he knew it, because it kept referring to it's employees as "Our Personelle." That was their code-word for themselves. Apparently they thought that the Gundam's were a menace that should be stopped, and were enlisting volunteers to work for them. "Pathetic..." Heero thought, as he turned the page.   
  
The sound of showering came through from upstairs. "Must be Duo..." Heero thought, as he scanned the rest of the pages of the magazine, and took another sip of his coffee. He always drank it black...Duo, on the other hand, always drank it black with heaps of sugar. This always made him hyper-er than hell, but he always insisted that it helped him with the missions, so Heero didn't complain. He had made the beverage extra-strong this morning. Unlike Duo, Heero didn't actually need to have coffee to function, but he did enjoy the hot, earthy drink in the morning...especially if there was no time for breakfast. It was Duo's turn to make breakfast this morning...though he was already up and in the kitchen. They took turns, because, in Heero's point of view, it was more efficient, and quicker for each of them to take a turn. They had been living together for about a week, him, Duo, and the rest of the pilots, and they all took turns...The rest of them weren't up yet, of course...but it was still nice to know that someone else was there if he should need help with one of the missions, or something. They hadn't had a mission in about a week, and were getting a bit restless, feeling a bit useless in this safehouse. There had to be more to do in this war...though it seemed that they were being made out to be the bad guys in it. Sighing with his thoughts, he took another sip of coffee, hearing the shower turn off. In a few moments Duo would be downstairs, looking for his coffee. Folding the paper, he got up, and fixed his fellow pilot's cup, placing it in front of his usual chair, and began to fix everyone else's cup as well...if they weren't up by the time it became cold, it was their lookout, and they could always microwave it if they wished it hotter. Going back to his chair, he picked up the paper again, beginning to scan over it once more, leaning back in his chair.  
  
~*~  
  
Whistling, Duo brushed his hair out once more, and began to braid it, his hands working quickly, as he gazed in the mirror. He was still naked, letting himself air-dry. He always did this as he would fix his hair...it made him feel...natural...sort of. Smirking, he admired himself in the reflection. Yes, he was a bit vain, but, hey, when you looked this good, why shouldn't you be vain? Tying his braid off, he went to his and Heero's room to look for some clothing to put on, still whistling to himself, a random tune. Finding a black tank-top, and some black cargo pants, he put them on, then sat on the bed to tie up his shoes, his braid falling over his shoulder to the floor. Straightening, he flipped his hair back behind him, and sauntered out the door, grabbing the edge of the railing, and sliding down it, seeing Heero. "Hey-yah, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sliding into his seat, he took his coffee, and gulped it down. "Hey, that was good! I think I'll get some more!" He said happily, as he stood up, and went over to the machine, pouring himself another cup. "So, did you sleep good?"   
  
"Hn. You kept tossing and turning, keeping me up."  
  
"Oh, sorry, man, must've been dreaming." He said, his face flushing softly, as he sat back down. "So, who's turn is it to fix breakfast this time?"  
  
"Your's, baka."  
  
"Great."  
  
~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. The Breakfast That Binds Us

Dreams of Bliss  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"The Breakfast That Binds Us"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, thanks for the reviews! Love ya'll bunches! And now I'm going to update!  
  
Rating For This Chapter: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything that has to do with it. I also do not own any Cocoa Pebbles...both of these are owned by their respective owners, and I am not recieving any money whatsoever to write this. This is just a fanwork. Thankyou. (This also counts for the first chapter...which has no disclaimer.)  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, sorry, man, must've been dreaming." He said, his face flushing softly, as he sat back down. "So, who's turn is it to fix breakfast this time?"  
  
"Your's, baka."  
  
"Great."  
  
Sighing softly, Duo got up, and started rummaging around in the refridgerator, trying to find some eggs, some bacon, or whatever.   
  
"Hey, Heero, what did we have for breakfast yesterday?"  
  
"Bacon, eggs, grits, and toast."  
  
"Ah! Okay!" Duo's voice became more cheerful all of a sudden, as he went over to the cabinet, and took out some cereal, then some bowls, spoons, ect., laying them on the table, before pouring some of the cereal for himself. He then went to the fridge, got out some milk, and poured a large portion of it in his bowl. "Alriiighht!" He said, before beginning to chow down.  
  
Looking up from his paper, Heero caught himself smirking a bit. "Baka..." he mumbled, before pouring himself some milk, and beginning to eat as well. He was glad that he didn't have to eat Duo's cooking, though it was hotter than hell (he told himself privately) to watch the baka cook...it was also hazardous to one's health to eat the cooking. A couple mornings spent hugging the proverbial porceline god had taught everyone that.   
  
But cereal, on the other hand...cereal was something that even Duo Maxwell couldn't mess up.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Quatre's cheery voice asked from the stairs. He looked just like a ray of sunshine...Duo thought, as he decended the stairs in his blue silk bathrobe. The braided one always wanted to know if he was nude under that....or not... Eh...he could always just pounce on Q-man from behind when he made his way to bed in the morning... Looking up, pushing his thoughts to the back of his brain, he smiled toothily at the blonde. "Cocoa Pebbles." he said, and once again went to chowing down.  
  
The Sandrock pilot smirked, and sat down, beginning to eat his food as well, basically chomping it down. Apparently he was hungry for some reason.  
  
"Is it good, Q-man?" Duo asked after several minutes, his wide violet eyes sparkling, as he watched the blonde eat like it was going out of style.  
  
"Yes...very good!" Quatre stated, and promptly finished emptying his bowl, and placing it in the sink, and running water in it, and tightening his belt a bit, as he looked at Heero. "So, what's the news?"  
  
"Oz is brainwashing the public into thinking that we are the bad guys....again," Heero said monotoniously, as he handed the blonde the paper, finishing his cereal, and going to put it in the sink.  
  
Duo licked his lips, watching the Wing Pilot...remembering his wet dream...the one where Heero had obviously been about to just utterly take possession of him...make him surrender...make the God of Death beg for mercy before finally succumbing to the pleasure of climaxing so hard that his whole body would feel like it was going to break apart with the force of his cum. He wondered what it would actually feel like...for those rippling arms to grab him from behind, rip off his pants, and--  
  
"Duo..." Quatre whispered in his ear, causing him to wake up. "...quit drooling so obviously over him....he's noticing you."   
  
The Deathsythe's pilot's eyes went wide, as he blushed feverously. He should quit doing that....or at least, quit day dreaming so vividly. It was almost as if he could feel the perfect soldier's hands on him....taste his flesh....  
  
"Gahh..I'm going to go see what I can dig up in this little town...I'll see you guys later!" Duo said, and promptly vanished from sight out the front door.  
  
Heero looked after the braided pilot, and smirked knowingly, as he took up his bowl to the sink, running some water in it as well. He knew that Duo was so attracted to him that he almost couldn't stand it...he was also attracted to the long haired one...but he was biding his time until he could make his move. He knew what kind of stuff Duo liked....how he liked to be treated by his significant other in the bed. He had seen so many websites on Duo's computer about bondage, and being the submissive that it wasn't even funny. He supposed he would have to start out simple, though...and maybe do just some of the lighter things that he had been having in his own dreams....but pretty soon, he might just have to jump on Duo and take him. He was almost beginning to think that the other pilot dressed like he did to attract attention from him. Oh, that was alright...it's just his libido was soaring...and if he didn't do something about it soon...he was going to bust.   
  
And busting was definitely not a thing that a perfect soldier did.  
  
~*~  
  
Kicking over an alluminum can, Duo sighed, as he looked around. There was nothing to do in this dead town. Heh..the word "town" wasn't even appropriate for it. It was more like a village. Oh well...at least it was summer. He didn't have to worry about freezing his arse off while waiting for something, or someone, to happen to come too close to him.   
  
Spotting a bench, he went over to it, and sat..then laid down, the sun beating on his upturned face. It felt good. It was warm...and just felt like it was wrapping him in a blanket...a blanket of air. Sighing pleasuredly, he placed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. "Mmmmmm....I think I'll take a bit of a...nap....." He said groggily, then began to snooze.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews and Comments About Them:  
  
Reviewer: abyssinian  
  
Review: "Yummy! Please continue soon, i hope this isn't one of those beat up Duo fics though..onegai *pleading with watery eyes*"  
  
My Comment: lol. Well, it might end up being one of those...it depends on how I feel about the fic....because it might change course any minute...you never know! *wink*  
  
Reviewer: crimson release  
  
Review: hurry up and update  
  
My Comment: Okay okay...slave driver. :P This is your update. I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! 


	3. An Angel's Cry

Dreams of Bliss  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
An Angel's Cry  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well...here's chapter three....you wouldn't believe what happened! I wrote this chapter pretty much as soon as I started getting reviews. (Ya'll really like me! *tear*) But after that, I had to shut down the comp....because my brother kind of wanted to use the phone and such...and my comp didn't save it when I told it to. So now I have to type the whole chapter over! *cries*   
  
Oh well...I hope ya'll like this chapter as well.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't ask...don't tell...don't sue.  
  
Rating For This Chapter: R  
  
~*~  
  
Hot, steamy hands started roaming all over Duo's body, making it feel like he was beginning to catch on fire...sweat dripping off of him, and his lover's body, as they continued to move together as one. Every time Heero would thrust into him, he felt as if his body just ignited into liquid flames of pure, sharp pleasure that he has never known before. "Ohh..God...Heero!!" Duo groaned, raking his nails down Heero's back hungrily, bucking upwards so that Heero could feel hunger in his hand, as he was pumping him along with thrusting deeply into his core. Heero's panting was wild, as well as his own....except Duo was thrashing about in all of the pleasure he was feeling...as he finally began to climb that ladder...towards the peak...  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, God Yes!!!" Duo said allowed on the park bench...jerking himself harder and harder. No one was around to see him, but if they did, they would've seen a long haired teenaged boy, masturbating in broad daylight, that was quickly becoming night, his cries being the only sound right now. He was grunting,and moaning, just exactly like if he was really fucking someone....which he was....in his dreams anyway.   
  
~*~  
  
Heero sighed, looking at the time. Why wasn't he back yet? He had some things to tell him..even though it might be hard...considering he would actually have to open up to his sexy partner in this war. He smirked slightly, and turned the computer off. It was important...maybe he could find Duo..it wasn't a very big town. Getting up, and stretching, putting on some shoes, he went downstairs, and out the door.   
  
It was warm...warmer than what he thought it would be...considering the air conditioning in the house....he quickly began to sweat just a little. He walked a little ways...when he heard...  
  
"Oh, Yes...fuck yes...Heero! UHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!"  
  
'Oh my God..." he thought, as he felt a shiver go down his body straight to his groin....seeming to make it jump. That was Duo's voice, no doubt about it. He ran to where he thought he heard the voice from....a park bench....seeing Duo there, with semen all over his hand and pants..breathing deeply. Heero, his eyes wide, looked at the beaming expression upon the pilot's face. Duo was clearly in afterglow heaven....and basking in it. Licking his lips, Heero looked around. No one was here, so he went over to Duo, and...slowly picking him up...pulling his pants over his hips...he began to carry him home.   
  
"MMmmmm...Heero...." Duo said in a soft voice, as he nuzzled into the larger pilot as he cradled him in his arms, wrapping his own arms around the perfect soldier in a loving embrace, nuzzling his face further into him, taking in his scent.   
  
Heero smiled very softly at the angel that he was holding, as he brushed the bangs out of the one he was cradling's face. He wondered if he could.....no...he would wait until he got to the safehouse to do anything...and the braided one was asleep...so he couldn't try to take advantage of him because of that...could he? No...it wouldn't be right.  
  
Stepping up to the front porch....Heero swung the door open, and quietly walked up to their room...ignoring the looks from the other pilots, as he laid him down on the bed, while shutting, and locking their bedroom door. Smiling softly, he laid next to him, zipping up the other's pants, and very very carefully placing a small kiss on the other's cheek, before settling down next to him, the long haired one's head on his chest.   
  
He smiled, and looked out the window...it was hopefully going to be a good night....he could stay like this with his angel.....did he dare call him that? He looked down at Shinigami, and smiled ever so softly. Yes...he could call him that. He knew that Duo might get up before him...but he didn't much care. It was obvious...and had been...that the braided one liked him...so he would put it to the test.....  
  
He yawned, and smiled happily...drifting off to sleep....he couldn't wait to see what happened when Duo woke up.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews and Comments About Them  
  
**  
  
Reviewed By: CrimsonSeraph  
  
Review: mutual agreement between the two is good. i'm glad that heero is taking steps to please duo, like knowing duo's likes and dislikes (by the way, how often does heero hack into duo's computer to know what he likes in bed? i mean, don't u think that duo would be a little smarter in hiding stuff like that? but hey, who am i to complain since i can  
  
't wait to see where this will go *wink*). so get on your comp and start writing the next chapter (no pressure :) )  
  
My Comment To This: Gee...I just finished writing the next chapter... lol Oh, and I'll leave it up to you to know how many times Heero hacks into Duo's computer...it's more fun that way. *wink*  
  
**  
  
Reviewed By: me  
  
Review: nice fic. continue. please update soon. = )  
  
My Comment To This: Okay. Thanks for saying that it's a nice fic! ^.^  
  
**  
  
Reviewed By: spellhorn  
  
Review: hehehe...Heero isn't clueless for once. I can't wait to see what happens next so update soon. ja  
  
My Comment To This: Yeah...I am kind of tired of some of the fics that people have where Duo and Heero are together...and Duo has to complain, or "nag" to get Heero to pay attention to him. I don't like it when Heero is clueless...I mean...he does have a brain...and feeling underneath that tough exterior! Thanks for the review!  
  
**  
  
Reviewed By: abyssinian  
  
Review: *bows down* i praise you oh wonderful fanfic writer...lol did I freak you out yet? This is great please update soon!  
  
My Comment To This: Oh...yes! I'm getting the praise I deserve! *is freaked out* @_@ lol  
  
**  
  
Reviewed By: crimson release  
  
Review: *cracks whip* MORE! heh, it was interesting, but short  
  
My Comment To This: Oh! Yes! Crack the whip again on me! I like pain! (lol) Oh...and I know that it was short...I just seem to be better at making a lot of short and sweet chapters, than a few long ones....I guess it's my style. :P Thanks for the review, though!   
  
** 


	4. Dreams Awakened

Dreams of Bliss  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dreams Awakened  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well...here we are..another update! I hope that ya'll like this one...I'm trying to make it actually longer this time. Yes...I understand that my last few chapters have been short...but now that I was up all night having insomnia, my creativity is actually spring loaded for some reason. lol x.X (Either that, or it's all the soda that I've drank....) Anyway, on with the fic-a-roo!!  
  
P.S. If you don't know what yaoi, or shonen ai means, I suggest you find out before reading further....have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...I wish I did, but I don't...so don't sue if you know what is good for you. *happy little weird face* ^o^;;  
  
Rating For This Chapter: R  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai (1x2!!), Cussing, Lemon (For all you hentai's out there. ^.~)  
  
~*~  
  
Moaning softly, Duo snuggled deeper into the arms of the person that was holding him. He was so warm..it was great. It was almost like a great big blanket was wrapped around him...only the blanket was electric...or very thick because it had arms and legs...   
  
What, arms and legs?   
  
Cracking open an eye, he looked around, finding himself right in the arms of the perfect soldier, facing him. A soft smile spread on his face, as he nuzzled a bit more into Heero's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle, and smelling him. "Mmmm...you smell good....Hee-chan...." he said to himself, as he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. Heero smelled musky and masculine...it was a wonderful smell, especially to have wrapped around you.  
  
Heero felt the chestnut-haired boy nuzzle more into him, and subconciously drew the smaller boy closer. He could hear the boy's heartbeat ever so softly against his body, as he feigned being asleep. He drew in a deep breath. Duo smelled...interesting...sort of like soap and strawberries...and sex. Smirking softly...the Wing pilot opened his eyes slowly, looking down at Shinigami. He looked like a cherub when he was asleep...his hair...though in a straggly braid....still making him look almost pseudoeffiminate, but also masculine at the same time. He looked possitively innocent when he slept....which was amazing...because when he was awake he didn't seem innocent at all.   
  
Moving a bit, Heero leaned down, and whispered into the long-haired boy's ear..."Duo...time to get up..." He said softly, then ever so lightly licked the smaller boy's ear...seeing what effect this would have on him.   
  
A pleasant shudder ran through Duo's body, as he made a soft little moan under his breath. Wow...if he would've known that such a simple little act would've turned him on.... "Mmmmm...Heero....what time is it?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes, and looking up at the short-haired pilot blurrily.  
  
Heero smirked softly....Duo looked so cute when he was just waking up. "It's time for you to get up," he said softly, and sat up, pulling the braided boy with him, as the latter yawned. Kawaii....Heero thought, watching him.   
  
Duo smirked, and stretched his limber body out, making sure to tease the Wing pilot in the process, and make plenty of delicious noises as well. "Oh...alright..." he said, then hopped out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Pretty soon, the sound of hot water running was evident...as steam began to pour out of the open door.   
  
Getting a wicked grin on his face...Heero slipped off his clothing, and stalked his prey, who was standing in the shower, loosening his braid, as the hot water fell all over his body. Smirking, he walked up behind him, and pulled the bind of the hair out, getting it loose, and reaching for the shampoo.   
  
"Ah...Hee-chan...thought that you would never join...." Duo said with a snicker. This was just like some dream that he had at one point....though this was real...he was sure of it...because he had pinched himself several times on the arm already...and he hadn't woken up.   
  
Heero smirked, and started to massage the shampoo through the long mass in front of him, taking his time, and massaging the other's scalp meticulously. "Ohhh..Heero..." Duo mumbled, as his body seemed to melt right there, as Heero's hands ran skillfully over his scalp, and through his hair.   
  
"Turn around..." Duo smirked, and turned around, only to be met with the sexiest sight that he had ever seen. Heero...nude...water dripping from him...his cobalt blue eyes steaming with want...lust...and....love? Oh my God, Duo thought, as Heero neared him, pressing him against the tile, where the water would run off his hair, and rinse it. Looking up at the Wing Pilot, he stood up straighter, and slowly whispered... "Heero....I want...."  
  
He was cut off by the short-haired boy leaning down, and lightly pressing his lips to his...his hands running up his wet back slowly in an indestinguishable pattern, pulling him closer. A moan came out as Heero began to thoroughly explore his mouth with his tongue, plundering...tasting him for all he's worth, all the while beginning to slowly rub himself against the smaller boy, gasping as their erections rubbed together with greater and greater force. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Heero looked at his koi...his angel, and smirked, as he began to kiss along the long-haired boy's neck, and shoulders, panting softly, rubbing up against him harder, as he pressed him more insistantly up against the tiles.   
  
"Fuck, Heero...." Duo exclaimed softly, as he shivered. He had never felt anything so....damned good in his life. Arching his back, he looked down at what his Hee-chan was doing, and gasped...he was going to....he was going to...  
  
"Oh my God!" The long-haired pilot exclaimed, as his legs nearly buckled when Heero tried to swallow him whole...the wet-hot sheath of his mouth going perfectly over Duo's aching cock over and over again, making Duo gasp, and groan in the shower, until he was chanting Heero's name like it was his own personal mantra...over and over again, his body writhing as he was brought further and further to the edge. Then, suddenly, the tempo increased, and he was brought screaming over the edge into Heero's awaiting mouth time after time...panting, and nearly collapsing onto the shower floor. "God...Heero....I...."  
  
"Shhh...baka." Heero said, as he lowered the exhausted American onto the floor gently, kissing him tenderly, before pulling back, and looking at the long-haired boy. "Duo...I want to be inside you....will you let me?"  
  
The American's eyes widened, as he nodded. He had dreamed about this for so long....damn...and he was being asked? "Fuck, yes...Heero!" He said, as he nearly pounced on the Japanese pilot, kissing, and damn near raping him.  
  
"UHHHhhh..damn...Duo..." Heero said, as he forced the overactive boy to be still by holding his hips into place, while he positioned himself at the other boy's opening, and slowly began to slide himself in. Raising his legs up higher, he went in inch by inch, until he was fully inside Duo's hot channel.   
  
"Oh, Damnit, Heero, fuck me!" Duo exclaimed, rocking his hips a bit, and squeezing on him from inside. Complying with him, Heero began slow, but then started to pound the hell out of the American's tight little body. Over and over again he pounded into him, grunting, and moaning softly to himself, while Duo was screaming and groaning in pure pleasure as he hit that pleasureable spot deep within him again and again.   
  
"Oh, God...Duo....damn...so....tight!" Heero exclaimed, as he began to thrust harder into his lover's body, before wrapping his hand around the American's cock, and beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts.   
  
Screaming out Heero's name, Duo came into his hand, his body quaking, as Heero as well came deep inside the long-haired boy's body, panting, and heaving with exertion.  
  
"Uhhhhh...damn..." Duo said, as he leaned up against the tile, exhausted, Heero holding him.   
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, looking into his new lover's eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have you been dreaming about us doing that?"   
  
"Oh....you don't wanna know...."  
  
~*~  
  
Owari? 


End file.
